Detrás de la pared
by chobi-otk
Summary: Ella había vuelto, pero el no se creía capaz de decirle lo que sentía, o... lo que el creía que sentia, pero aun así una chica pelinaranja lo sabia.-ALERTA SPOILER PARA LOS QUE NO LEEN EL MANGA-


EL silencio rondaba en ese lugar y el podía observarla desde el fondo del pasillo, oculto tras la pared, a ratos asomaba la mirada para posar sus ojos en ella. Se encontraba apoyada en la pared mirando el suelo, hermosa, su cabello estaba mas corto ahora, pero aun así le encantaba,y que decidió acercársele.

-Ella esta bien?- La chica escucho la voz de el y en un instante despertó de su transe.

-yo… si Inoue esta con ella- volvió a bajar la mirada, y el chico la observaba, observaba a la chica que perdía su mirada en el suelo como si el mundo entero estuviera en el y ella quisiera explorarlo.

Por primera vez, desde que conoció a la chica, no podía ver lo que estaba pensando, por primera vez la observaba y sus pensamientos eran un misterio. Eso nunca le había pasado.

-Rukia.. yo…- Fue interrumpido por el sonar de la puerta que se encontraba detrás de ellos.

-Ku-Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san…-la colorina salió de la habitación en la que estaba cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, sin dejar de observar al chico.

-¿como se encuentra Riruka?-pregunto el chico desviando un par de veces la mirada para observar a la morena que se encontraba a su lado.

La hime pudo observar esto e ignorándolo contesto a lo que había preguntado el Kurosaki.

-Riruka-chan se encuentra mejor… solo hay que esperar a que despierte-sonrió para animar a los chicos

-Gracias Inoue- La morena le devolvió la sonrisa

-Bueno seguiré con mi trabajo! Si quieren pueden entrar pero con cuidado y sin hacer mucho ruido- sin dejar de sonreír entro a la habitación en le que estaba. Se sentía extraña y a la vez culpable tal ves debió dejar que el chico siguiera hablando, tal ves no debió abrir la puerta en ese momento, pero no lo pensó, simplemente fue un impulso suyo, y ahora se sentía culpable.

Pego su oído a la puerta para ver si podía oír algo, pero nada, tal ves estaba en silencio. "que hago? ¡No! ¡No debo entrometerme!" Pero al igual que la vez anterior abrió un poco la puerta para observar lo que sucedía. Estaban de la misma forma en que los encontró. En silencio.

Si , estaban en silencio, pero no era lo que querían, pero la morena volvía a su transe, y sin decir nada la siguió observando, observando cada detalle de su rostro, del rostro que extrañaba desde hace tiempo, de esos ojos tan profundos y esos labios rosados.

-Rukia…yo…- fue interrumpido una vez mas, pero no por alguien anexo a ellos, sino que por la misma morena que ahora se volteaba a verlo con una mirada de alegría y a la vez anhelo-Te extrañe… Ichigo- Ella lo dijo, ella dijo lo que el había tratado de decirle desde que la vio detrás de el con esa espada devolviéndole sus poderes.

-¡Maldita!-esa palabra sorprendió a la morena- como te atreves a decir eso!- comenzó su tono de desafío contra ella, ese tono que siempre tenían para probar quien tenia la razón o simplemente por costumbre.

-¡¿Que me dijiste?-contesto enseguida la chica

-¡Lo que escuchaste! Es decir… ¡No! ¡No, no quise decir eso! -Se agarro la cabeza

-¿ah?... ¿Ichigo... que diablos te pasa?-Tomo a la chica por los hombros y la zarandeo un poco.

-Escucha, Rukia… Yo…- Las palabras del chico resonaban por todo el pasillo de la tienda de Urahara.

-¿tu?...- La abrazo de golpe, con fuerza como si se fuera a escapar de sus manos y al mismo tiempo la chica se sentía alegre, su corazón latía a mil por hora. Jamás habían tenido un contacto de ese tipo con el, y le gustaba.

El chico comenzó a acercarse al rostro de la pelinegra lento, todo comenzó con las ganas de decirle que la había extrañado, pero de eso comenzó a surgir ese sentimiento de cariño y alegría hacia ella ¿Estaba enamorado?, pero su cuerpo solo comenzó a reaccionar y a acercarse a ella.

Podía ver como se acercaba el chico a la pelinegra. Se sentía feliz por el , desde que la Kuchiki se había ido el ya no era el mismo, le faltaba algo y en cuanto volvió la morena, ese espacio se había llenado, y podía notarlo en sus ojos.

Comenzó a recordar el día en que intento declararse, lo estuvo pensando durante 3 semanas, hasta que se decidió. Tatsuki le dijo que lo hiciera.

Esperó un día martes después de clases a que el muchacho saliera de sus "negocios" esa semana era el club de Karate. La hime estaba observando el suelo fuera del dojo del club, escuchaba como todos ya estaban saliendo y como un gato se escondió en los arbustos, temerosa, le temblaban las piernas y sentía como si su corazón se fuera a salir de su pecho. Vio como el chico conversaba con otros integrantes del club, se ponían de acuerdo para algo, les dijo adiós y se fue.

Lo siguió, esperando el momento en el cual decirle, había faltado al trabajo, pero sentía que tenía que hacerlo. Camino en dirección contraria a la casa del Kurosaki, estaban lejos cerca del cementerio. ¿El cementerio? ¿Iría a ver a su madre? La chica se hizo miles preguntas antes de llegar a su destino. Ichigo se había detenido.

Observaba el suelo, era un prado, rodeado de arboles, junto al cementerio. Ya estaba anocheciendo y el seguía ahí, sentía el ambiente tenso, pero aun asi decidió animarse y salió de detrás del árbol en el cual se ocultaba.

-¡Ku-Kurosaki-kun!...-corrió saludándolo, como si se hubieran encontrado, y pensó… "¡Oh no! ¡Tengo que pensar en una excusa!

-Hola Inoue…-El chico se volteo para verle y volvió a lo que hacia, al girarse nuevamente, la chica noto algo, traía algo en su mano, algo pequeño y blanco, tenia curiosidad de saber que era así que comenzó a acercársele.

-Ku-kurosaki-kun …yo necesito… decirte algo…-estaba totalmente roja, pero mientras decía eso, se acercaba mas a el para colocarse a la derecha del pelinaranja, desvió un poco la mirada para ver lo que el chico tenia en su mano izquierda. Era un conejito blanco.

Un pequeño llavero, del famoso conejito "Chappy" e inmediatamente a la chica le vino a la mente la imagen de la pelinegra, de su amiga shinigami. Recordó que ella adoraba a ese conejito y solo sabía que Ichigo le había regalado ese llavero. Al parecer era lo único que tenia conservo de ella, y claro la insignia de shinigami sustituto, pero aun así pudo notar la mirada del chico sobre ese objeto, era anhelo… anhelo hacia Kuchiki Rukia.

Decidió irse del lugar con un simple adiós, y durante su camino de regreso no pudo evitar llorar, cerro la puerta tras de si y se lanzo a llorar al suelo, con su cabeza entre sus piernas. Le dolía, mucho, aunque siempre estuvo celosa de Rukia, siempre, sabia que ella era especial para el chico, pero ahora se dio cuenta de cuanto lo era, pero auqnue fuera Orihime, ella es humana, y aun asi sus pensamientos fueron dominados por el dolor y la rabia…

-No la extraña…- sus sollozos se detuvieron para luego levantar la mirada- ¡Si! ¡Cierto!¡ No la extraña!¡No!¡Extraña ser shinigami!..¡Si, si! ¡Eso es!-comenzó a reír sin dejar de llorar, y desde ese día vivio engañada.

Pero ahora no lo estaba, estaba observando como el chico estaba apunto de besar a la morena. Se gustaban, y nuevamente el pánico la consumió, quería detenerlos costara lo que le costara, pero se detuvo al verlos besarse.

Se estaban besando, pero rápidamente paso de un pequeño juntar de labios a un apasionado beso. El Kurosaki la abrazaba con mas fuerza, la pego a la pared y a comenzó a besar con desesperación, y la morena no se quedaba atrás. La Kuchiki pasaba sus manos por los naranjas cabellos del chico, eran suaves como siempre los imagino.

Se separaron, para tomar aire. Jamás habían imaginado ese momento, ni en sus sueños mas locos. El pelinaranja pego su frente con la de la chica –Te extrañe Rukia… Te extrañe mucho…- Se lo dijo, pero… ¿Por qué sentía ese sentimiento de vacia aun? La había besado, la había besado como cualquier hombre hubiera querido, pero no sentía que fuera sufiente, le dijo que que tenia planeado decirle desde que se marcho, pero seguía sin ser suficiente… Hasta que lo noto. Queria decirle que la amaba.

Si, que amaba a Kuchiki Rukia, la amaba mas que a nada en la vida y que sin ella, sus días eran siempre nublados, que ella cambio su mundo y principalmente lo cambio a el, porque lo hizo feliz. Debia decírselo, era ahora o nunca.

-Rukia yo…Te.. Yo te a…-

-¡Les traje te!¡jojojo!-

-¡!-Ichigo estaba como un tomate, se pregunto cuanto tiempo habrá estado ahí, si lo escuchó, pero sobre todo si los vio.

-¿Kurosaki-san deseas te?-Le extendió la bandeja de te y el chico solo extendió su mano para sacar un vaso de ahí, la Kuchiki solo imito su acción. Ambos totalmente rojos, claro.

El vendedor abrió la puerta y se encontró con la hime dentro de otro futón junto a Riruka.

-¿Inoue-san deseas te? ¿Estará despierta?...-se pregunto el rubio. El otro par estaba detrás de el observándose de reojo.

La frustración que sentía el chico en ese momento era enorme, estaba enojado consigo mismo, porque se dio cuenta de todo muy tarde, pero aun tenia mucho tiempo… Ella había vuelto y solo ellos tres sabían lo que había pasado detrás de la pared.


End file.
